Delphi
Delphi is a cell of medical terrorists, led by a mysterious and evil man named Adam. They developed and released GUILT. Motives Delphi's motive lies in their belief that medicine has broken the laws of natural selection.They create GUILT to end humanity, as they believe it should have centuries ago. History It is unknown when Delphi was formed, however it is known that the group has been active since 2004. They began their plan to create GUILT, but needed the help of a researcher in order to do so. They decided to blackmail Kenneth Blackwell into assisting them with their plan by threatening to use his daughter, 8-year-old Angela Blackwell, for their experiments. Kenneth agreed to cooperate in exchange for his daughter's safety. Delphi kidnapped several children from impoverished nations all over the world for their experiments, using their bodies as hosts for the disease until it was matured. After years of research and development, GUILT was finally created- a terror that would become known as mankind's greatest threat. In 2018, Delphi unleashed GUILT into the public, which began a widespread fear. Caduceus was able to cure several victims who were then transferred to Elysium for rehabilitation. Caduceus was also sent to investigate an abandoned Delphi laboratory in Africa and discovered Triti, which raised fear in the fact that Delphi were still creating new strains of GUILT. Delphi tried to bomb the International Conference Building in Angeles Bay during a presentation about medical terrorism, but failed when Derek Stiles and Cybil Myers were able to defuse the bomb. Caduceus worked alongside the US Army and traced Delphi's activities to Eidoth Pharmaceuticals, which was revealed to be providing funding for Delphi's operations. There, it was also learned that the notorious group was founded by a man named Adam.The Army managed to locate a vessel that seemed to be Delphi's main base of operations and discovered they were using children host the seven different strains of GUILT. Derek and Angie were able to cure them all. Derek operated on the notorious Delphi leader Adam to eliminate Bliss, the final strain of GUILT, and was able to stop a widespread outbreak of GUILT. Post-Activity In 2021, with the death of Adam, Delphi is now under the leadership of Adam's grandson, Heinrich von Raitenau. With only three strains of GUILT left, which were futher mutated, they targeted Elysium as a sign of their return. They initiated "Operation Hades" by unleashing GUILT into the public once more, but were foiled by Caduceus and the Hands of Asclepius. They attacked Acropolis Pharmaceuticals and abducted Reina Mayuzumi, infecting her with Mutated Pempti. During a raid at one of their hideouts in Angeles Bay, they abducted Derek and Angie and took them to Heinrich's mansion on the outskirts of the city. The Police and the HOA found the mansion and raided it. Adel Tulba attempted to cure Heinrich along with his children, Karl and Christine, by injecting them with the Necrosis serum, but it backfired, as they were infected with a mutated type of GUILT. They were saved by Derek. Heinrich was imprisoned afterwards, ending Delphi's activities. Known members of Delphi Trivia *Delphi's name comes from a Greek oracle. Delphi Ship.png|The deck of Delphi's ship, their main base of operations. Delphi 1.png|The inside of Delphi's base, as seen in Under the Knife. Delphi 2.png|More of Delphi's base. Sinner Lab.png|The lab where the Sinner children were kept. Raitenau Mansion Exterior.png|Raitenau's Mansion. Delphi base UTK2.png|Delphi's base in Under the Knife 2. Delphi UTK2.png Category:Delphi Category:Organizations